Baby One More Time
'"Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears ''(covered by ''The Girly Team in the game) is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2 and Just Dance Now. Dancers The four girls appears to be high-school girls; just like in the music video, and cheerleaders. Their dresses have the same design but different colors and different hairstyles, but they're all blondes (black hair in Just Dance Now). P1 '''Player 1's dress is red (sky blue in Just Dance Now). Her hair is short. She also wears a pink hair clip in her remake. P2 Player 2's dress is purple (lime green in Just Dance Now). Her hair is quite long. P3 Player 3's dress is blue (orange in Just Dance Now). Her hair is tied in two pigtails. P4 Player 4's dress is green (dark pink in Just Dance Now). Her hair is long too. Babyonemorequat coach 1@2x.png Babyonemorequat coach 1 big.png|P1 Babyonemorequat coach 4@2x.png Babyonemorequat coach 2 big.png|P2 Babyonemorequat coach 3@2x.png Babyonemorequat coach 3 big.png|P3 Babyonemorequat coach 2@2x.png Babyonemorequat coach 4 big.png|P4 Background The girls might be dancing in a locker room or a school corridor since there are lockers in the back. The floor is checkered and the brick wall is pink. A school bell can be seen too. The lockers are occasionally light up and opens/closes the doors. The same goes for the floor. Mashup ...Baby One More Time has a Mashup available on Just Dance 3. Dancers (No repeats) *'Unknown Dancer' (JD3) *Sympathy For The Devil (JD2) *Walk Like an Egyptian (JD2) *Crazy in Love (JD2) *I Don't Feel Like Dancin' (JD3) Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves 'in the routine, all of which are the same. They are "Wave Gold Moves" (done one at a time) from P1 to P4 and they are done during ''Hit me baby one more time. '''P1: Put your arm in the air and bend your leg. P2: Put out your leg and point at the screen. P3: Put your left hand on your hip and the right one halfway in the air. P4: Put your right arm bended above your head and the left on your hip. Just Dance 3 - Baby One More Time.jpg|All Gold Moves (JD3) Baby One More Time Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves (JDNOW) Mashup There are 6 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, & 5: Move your arms in a circle. (Done with the dancer from Crazy in Love) Gold Move 6: Put your right hand up. (Done with the beta dancer) Baby_1_More_Time_GMs_1-5.png|Gold Moves 1-5 Baby_1_More_Time_GM_6.png|Gold Move 6 Trivia *This is the first ever all female dance crew. It's also the only all female dance crew on Just Dance 3. * The girls were originally not going to freeze in the air during the jump in the end as shown here . The girls "land" the jumps and the Gold Move is removed. *During the first gold move, the dancer in red looks like is about to fall, but she scoots her leg over, and regains her composure. Also in the beginning of the song, she does a completely different leg motion than the other girls. *There is a dancer with pink pigtails that appears in the mashup. It's currently unknown for what song she was supposed to be in. *The green girl (The pink girl in the JDNow Version) is the same as the dancer from Boom. *In the Mashup, there are only 5 different dancers. * Just Dance Now's remake made dancers the inverted colors. * In JDNow, a few lines disappear too quickly and they get replaced by the following one; surprisingly, they don't get highlighted until they're sung. * The dancer from I Don't Feel Like Dancin' is the only male dancer in the Mash Up. * In Just Dance 3, sometimes, the song finishes very suddenly and it gets replaced by the score showing. Gallery baby one more time jdn.jpg|Baby One More Time Babyonemorequat thumb@2x.jpg|Just Dance 3 cover Baby One More Time.png babyonemoretimemenu.png|Baby One More Time on Just Dance 3 Screenshot 2014-11-28-17-55-16-1.png n.png|Unknown dancer on Just Dance 4 BOMT Beta.png|Unknown Dancer babyonemoretimemashupmb.png|The Mashup Menu Bubble babyonemoretimepictos.png|Pictograms babyonemoretimedanercoach.png|The Unknown Dancer Videos File:Britney Spears - ...Baby One More Time File:Just Dance 3 - Baby One More Time - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1411337886 File:FULL GAMEPLAY! Baby One More Time - The Girly Team Just Dance Now|JDNOW Remake Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Covered Category:90's Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Medium Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 3